


Six

by claro



Series: What we could have been [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: I just can't seem to leave this series alone





	Six

If Bill Murray had been asked to picture his life at 44 this would not have been it. He'd rather naively assumed he would marry a suitably sweet and calm woman, perhaps a nurse, and in time produce two children and buy a semi in north London.

What he actually had was five eclectic children and a husband with zero self control and no filter and a nephew and two nieces who may as well have been his own given the co-dependant relationships they all had. He lived in a chaotic converted house, with half of his children inhabiting the newly converted loft space, the other half living in the basement flat and his landlady in the middle, purveyor of tea and scones and serious frowns.

But even now, after 18 years, he still ducked before he opened the flat door.

Today it was to find Beatrice and Hamish watching an old black and white horror film that seemed to be Peter Cushing fending off a Yeti. Bea, his niece, who had inherited all the of the best features of both her parents, was laying long wise on the sofa, her head on a cushion in Hamish's lap. It wasn't sexual, despite the fact that they'd gotten married four months before. It was just...just. Hamish was absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair around his finger as they listened to the on screen accusations. With a private smile Bill wandered through to the kitchen where he found Angus alone, scribbling frantically in his notebook.

'Busy?' Bill signed.

Angus shrugged and then signed 'History mocks.'

'You want me to -'

'Uncle Myc is gonna help me.'

'Course he is,' Bill replied, and tried not to look too dissapointed. Angus had chosen music, psychology, criminology, maths and history as his main subjects, and so Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg had been the biggest help to him. Unlike when Beatrice had chosen anatomy and biology and for the first time since entering the Holmes family Bill had actually felt useful.

He bent down and kissed his second son on the head and then opened the fridge to be confronted by days old take away and several ominous containers labelled 'NOT FOOD' in Sherlock's loopy script.

'Where's your dad?' he signed to Angus, and was rewarded by a vague gesture in the direction of the bathroom.

'Lock?' Bill knocked softly before trying the handle which was unlocked.

He had expected that Sherlock was in the bath, or getting ready for a shower. He hadn't expected to find Sherlock sitting on the edge of the bath, a slight frown on his face and his eyes showing he was somewhere else entirely.

'Sherlock?' Bell asked gently, dropping to his knees in front of his husband, already looking for syringes or pills or evidence that Sherlock had indulged. Even though he hadn't in the whole time they had been together, when Sherlock got THAT look on his face, Bill searched.

'You okay?' he asked gently.

Sherlock turned to look at him as if seeing him for the first time and after a long moment he nodded.

'I think so.'

'You think?' Bill tried to keep his voice light and breezy, even as his hands were starting to run down Sherlock's limbs looking for injury or evidence of drugs.

'Hmm.' Sherlock replied and then he fixed Bill with his most penetrating stare, one that Bill had only seen a handful of times in almost 20 years.

'Lock?'

At the soft sound of his husbands voice Sherlock seemed to focus, and he trained his unworldly eyes on Bill, seeming to search his soul before he spoke. But Bill didn't let him, instead he held a finger to those cupid's bow lips and smiled.

'You're pregnant...'

Sherlock nodded slowly, his eyes still trained on Bill, searching for a hidden meaning or layer of lies that would never be there.

'You're pregnant!' Bill declared again, a wide smile on his face, his fingers wrapped around Sherlocks.

'....yes.'

'Another baby....jesus.'

'We won't be calling it that.'

Bill barked out a laugh and tightened his grip on his husbands hands, 'Six. Six kids! I thought we were done. I mean, Allegra was a bit enough surprise, but...our eldest is married. He's old enough to have kids of his own...and we're.....Christ I love you!'

'I love you too,' Sherlock said quietly, and then he was swept up in Bill's embrace and shouting.

'WE'RE HAVING A BABY!'

#

In the living room Bea looked up at Hamish and sighed.


End file.
